Road Doves, Ride 'til Dark
by DisasterQueen
Summary: After journalist Evelyn Hart publishes a story that almost puts SAMCRO in Stockton, Jax takes it upon himself to spare her life and coerce her to use her job at Charming Post newspaper for the clubs own dirty, illegal purposes. Evie learns working for Jax Teller is almost as bad as falling in love with him. Jax/OC slight AU
1. Chapter 1

**Road Doves, Ride 'til Dark**

_ Dying young and I'm playing hard  
That's the way my father made his life an art  
Drink all day and we talk 'til dark  
That's the way the road doves do it, ride 'til dark _  
**~ Ride; Lana Del Rey**

~.~ Chapter 1 ~.~

"Evie, a Mr Drayton in room 78, can you take the interview?" Callum Cole popped his head around her door and looked hopefully at the young female who looked slightly wrong-footed.

"Interview about what?"

Callum shrugged, "it's Ray for crying out loud. Probably something about his last trip down the Red Light District, I can't deal with his coke whore fetish right n-"

"I'll... take care of it." Evie Hart held up a hand and shared a polite smile before Callum disappeared round the corner.

She stood from the office chair, brushed down her black pencil skirt and tucked a few stray strands of dark hair behind her ear before adjusting her glasses and making her way to room 78.

Most of the offices were glass so she saw the young man before he saw her, he was fidgeting in the plastic folding chair and the visitor lanyard around his neck was clenched in his hand.

He was sweating and when he saw her, his bright eyes widened slightly before he saw something rather interesting on the floor.

Evie sighed and glanced behind her at some of her co-workers who were sat at their desks engaged in their work before opening the door and plastering a grin on her face.

"Hello."

Ray Drayton was in his late twenties and supported his habit of picking up prostitutes with a part time mundane job in the local garage.

He looked the type to be on some kind of drug but a story was a story no matter how fabricated it was.

Callum Cole, legendary publisher of the Charming Post usually took care of taking interviews, gathering information and constructing them into something entertaining for the people of Charming however, Evie should consider this a type of honour.

She's usually stuck with the weather or television schedule.

She took the opposite seat and made sure to fold it at least two feet away from the fidgeting man.

Evie noticed the recording device already on the table between them and took it in her hand.

She looked up at Ray who was staring at it.

Biting her lip, she asked, "are you alright?"

Ray nodded once and was breathing loudly. Perspiration rested on his brows.

"You know, you don't have to tell us anything. You chose to come here."

Evie was realizing that whatever Ray Drayton had to say, it was a little more important about what he'd experienced with a cheap girl in his backseat.

"I know." Ray spoke for the first time, his voice was breathy but he cleared his throat. He suddenly sat very still and leaned forward.

His eyes bore into the young brunettes brown eyes in front of him and he licked his lips.

"I saw someone die."

Evie couldn't look away and her heart was beating fast, "who?"

Ray looked outside the glass where people were casually walking past, talking phatically with co-workers and friends, completely unaware of Ray's confession.

Ray looked back at Evie whose eyebrows were furrowed and her eyes weren't wavering behind her black rimmed glasses.

"The Sons killed a clerk. In the 7/11 downtown. Gunned him down. I saw everything."

There was a second of complete silence and before Evie could open her mouth to say anything, Ray jumped up from his seat causing Evie to flinch involuntarily and she watched him walk rather impishly towards the glass door, tossed a sort of salute behind his shoulder before heading towards the elevator.

Evie watched him go until he was out of sight, nobody stopped to look back at the man who looked as if he'd just admitted to murdering the clerk himself let alone be the whistle blower for the notorious biker gang.

Evie breathed out and cursed under her breath. The recording device still sat in her hand untouched. She hadn't turned it on.

She was pretty sure she could write something. She could write what Ray had said. She pushed a hand through her bangs brushing them to the side before debating internally about informing Callum.

Clicking her teeth, she left the interview room and stopped outside Callum's office, the glass window enabled her to see he was furiously typing on his laptop with a stack of papers in front of him, he was talking animatedly on the phone too.

He looked busy. But Evie couldn't shake the feeling that something about this was wrong.

Ray Drayton, local drunk and nymphomaniac had just confessed to witnessing the mysterious 7/11 murder that was reported in Charming Post only a few days ago.

The Sons of Anarchy were no strangers to bad press.

Every other city in California had something to say about the biker gang however Callum seemed to keep Charming Post free from any negative biker publicity.

Before Evie could think about it any longer, she headed back to her office and started to write.

Her story was emailed to Callum in an hour and she left work feeling incredibly uneasy.

* * *

The next day was a Saturday.

It began just like every other Saturday in Charming, the weather was nice, overcast but warm and people headed off to work or the supermarket to cure their Saturday morning hangover.

Jax Teller was usually up, showered and dressed by 9am every day.

Regardless if there was club business or church, he liked to get out of the clubhouse as quickly as possible on the mornings to avoid pussy stench that lingered.

As Jax made his way to Teller-Morrow's reception he could see his mother through the small window hunched over the desk.

That was typical for a morning. What wasn't common however was Clay stood rather angrily in front of her pointing his finger at something she was looking at on the desk.

Jax sighed, debating on whether he wanted to involve himself in relationship conflict but curiousity won him over and he opened the door hastily shrugging his shoulders as both his parents looked up at him surprised.

"What's goin' on?" Jax asked looking past his step dad who had stopped talking and saw the paper on Gemma's desk. "Juice get his nudes published in the Post again?"

Gemma pursed her lips and turned the paper around so Jax could see it properly, "have you seen this?"

Jax walked closer to it his hands stuffed in his jeans pockets and sighed before reading the black bold lettering clearly: **CHARMINGS' OWN KILLERS.**

Furrowing his brow, Jax grabbed the paper and held it in front of his face as he read the story.

There was a picture of their trademark reaper before a long story reported their murder of the lowlife clerk in the 7/11.

"What the fuck is this?" He asked his step dad clenching the broadsheet paper in his fist. "I thought Cole was down with this."

Clay stared down his step-son and snatched the paper, "he is. We pay Cole more than our own goddamn police department just to keep us off the goddamn convenience store shelves," Clay opened the paper and tapped his finger against a name at the end of the article.

_Evelyn Hart._

Jax shared a confused look with his mother, "Evelyn Hart? She writes for the paper?"

Gemma gestured to the paper, "looks like Cole didn't inform Little Miss Geek to keep her stories to herself when it comes to the club."

"I'll handle this." Jax bit out and snatched the paper back from Clay before heading towards his bike outside.

_Who would've thought that basketcase loner Evelyn Hart would land herself in her dream job?_

Well, he was about to rip apart her dreams.

* * *

"I cannot believe this!" Callum was pacing in the small office running his hands through his greying hair. "How could you be so stupid?!"

Evie blanched on the chair, "how could I... why the fuck didn't you read it over?"

Callum stopped and shot her an exasperated look, '"it was Ray fucking Drayton, I wasn't expecting anything short from a midnight blowjob that went wrong. I wasn't expecting a goddamn murder story about SAMCRO to be plastered on all the front pages this morning!"

Evie didn't say a word and chewed her bottom lip.

She watched Cole pace some more and he kept throwing looks over his shoulder through the glass towards the elevator. "Are you expecting someone?"

Cole laughed humorlessly, "I'm expecting Clay Morrow to show up and put a bullet in my skull."

"Cole, they're not assassins. They're just a biker gang."

Evie was finding it difficult to understand why Cole was so frightened, and then she realized, "they pay you, don't they?"

Callum didn't even bother look in her direction just kept his eyes focused on the elevator doors.

He clicked his tongue and that was Evie's answer.

She scoffed.

"They pay you to keep them out of the paper." Evie didn't ask, she was now stating what she finally understood.

She shook her head in disgust at her boss' ethic, three years and she'd never had a clue.

She didn't even read her own goddamn paper most of the time, she had no idea that it was convenient how such a dominant presence in Charming was kept out of the media.

She was still thinking about it when Cole cursed aloud and she shot her eyes up towards the man who had emerged from the elevator.

The first thing Evie noticed was Cole's nerves. He was physically shaking.

The man was young, early twenties with long golden hair and a slight scruff on his face.

His piercing blue eyes could look almost endearing if they weren't ice cold and staring right at her.

He didn't bother knock, he threw open the glass door, didn't spare Cole more than a second look before he crossed the small room and slammed the mornings paper on the desk making Evie flinch.

"Evelyn Hart." Jax Teller stated with an ugly smile, "recognize me yet?"

Evie took a closer look and clenched her jaw.

_Jackson Teller. _

Fellow Charming High School survivor.

They'd been in the same grade, never had any classes together and despite rolling in completely oppposing social circles, Jackson Teller and Evelyn Hart had their fair share of school conflicts.

From refusing him a pen to him deliberately knocking his bike into her car Senior year, they were anything but friends.

For a brief second, she was afraid but she remembered why he was here and what he'd done in school and suddenly, it wasn't the Vice President of a dangerous biker gang she was looking at anymore, it was the blonde haired wannabe biker in high school that had landed her in the Principles office too many times.

She stood from the chair and leaned on the desk meeting him head on, she took a slow, deliberate gaze downward at the paper and allowed a smirk to plaster itself on her face. "I'm sorry, did I spell your stupid clubs name wrong?"

Cole inhaled sharply, amazed at his employee's guts and watched Jax tense, the VP's hands were balled into fists at his side.

Cole cleared his throat and stupidly put a hand on the leather cut that adorned the bikers back.

Jax and Evie's staring contest was broken as Jax immediately shrugged Cole's hand off and turned to face him.

His index finger was on the editors chest, "you said you had this shit under control."

Cole stuttered, "I did... I... I do! This.. Jax, this was all a mistake. It was her.. she-"

"_She_ isn't the fucking editor of the damn paper!" Jax snapped and dug his finger into his chest for emphasis, "you are."

"It won't happen again, I swear."

"Like hell this will."

Jax turned on his heel and sniffed as he observed the brunette who was still glaring at him, he looked her up and down and shook his head, "if this blows back on us, darlin' you won't have any legs to put into that skirt. Am I clear?"

Evie didn't allow his threat to physically affect her eventhough the sincerity in his words hit her like a stab of ice in her heart, she just clenched her jaw.

Jax left the office without turning around leaving Cole to collect his breath.

His eyes shot over to Evie who was breathing steadily, she sat back down on the chair and rested her head in her hands. "You know him?"

"Charming's a small place, Cole, we went to the same school."

Cole scoffed, "didn't appear you two were besties, Evie." He paused, "you realize if the police collapse on their club it's going to be me and you they'll come after right?"

"I'm beginning to realize, yes." Evie bit and rolled her eyes, "relax. As if the police department would pay any attention to a story in the paper."

* * *

Jax had been back at the clubhouse for four hours before Clay approached him.

"Sorted?"

Jax took a swig from his beer as he sat on the bar, he didn't even look at Clay, his blood was still boiling at how Evie had acted.

"It's done."

Before Clay could say anything else, the clubhouse doors were thrown open and the familiar flurry of heavy footsteps and shouts of "cops!" echoed around the clubhouse.

Some of the clubs hang-arounds hit the floor without hesitation whilst Prospects looked around frantically for directions, Clay was cursing loudly as he argued over the noise with one of the police officers.

Jax remained seated and took a last gulp of his beer before placing it down on the bar and whispered, "she's dead."

* * *

**I hope if you've read this far, you've enjoyed it and I thank you for giving this story a chance even if it's the first chapter. I hope you can understand what's happening. I really like the stories where Jax falls for someone who isn't really a 'biker girl' and I aspire to make Evie Hart have a sort of personality where everyone can kind of relate to at some points in this story.**

**Subscribe if you want to read more. And favourite if you liked it. If you didn't, thanks anyway and everyone have a nice day.**

**~ QD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Road Doves, Ride 'til Dark**

_I could never be  
__What you want me to  
__You pulled me under  
__To save yourself  
__I pulled you under just to save myself  
_**~ Coming Down; Five Finger Death Punch**

~.~ Chapter 2 ~.~

Word got around Charming fast that four members of SAMCRO had been arrested suspected of murdering Nicholas Quinn.

They had been in custody for two days and Evie couldn't understand why she felt so terrible.

In one aspect, she'd done the right thing, if the club was guilty of murder, she'd given the police the information they needed, on the other hand, she was smart enough to know that Jax wouldn't let this die and she should be expecting him as soon as he was released on bail.

Evelyn Hart wasn't ignorant.

She knew the Sons of Anarchy.

Everyone in Charming did - if you lived here, you lived under Clay Morrow's thumb, you couldn't move house, jobs or buy a new dog without someone getting that information back to Clay.

It was like you were under surveillance _all the time._

Evie had just never noticed it before.

Not until she was driving home from work on Monday and couldn't help glancing in her rearview mirror nervously to ensure nobody was following her.

When she parked outside her small home, she glanced behind her one more time before entering her house and locking it with the deadbolt.

She felt like someone had her insides in an iron grasp and kept clenching it tight before releasing it.

She felt sick.

Just because she'd typed a few words on a piece of paper.

Evie had gotten changed into a pair of black leggings and an oversized grey jumper before releasing her hair from the tight professional bun and letting her brunette locks fall around her shoulders.

She sat on her leather sofa in silence, just the sound of her breathing.

The evening ticked on and she wasn't sure why but she knew she should be prepared, she should expect him.

Tonight.

The anticipation was killing her and finally, when it was nearing 10pm, there was a knock on the front door.

Evie had to admit she found it pretty ironic he'd knocked. _If he was here to kill her, shouldn't he just kick the door in?_

He knocked again, harder, more impatient.

Licking her teeth, Evelyn glanced towards her kitchen where she was sure there was a cannister of pepper spray laying in one of her drawers.

Attaching the chain on the door, she slowly pulled it open and sucked in a breath when a familiar pair of blue eyes stared back at her.

Jackson Teller stood on the wooden porch, one arm against her doorframe, he leaned against it casually as he waited for her to open the door.

Her black 1969 Camaro sat in her driveway and he blew a puff of cigarette smoke out, he was impressed with her automobile taste.

He jammed his fist against the door again and turned around when he heard the lock.

The door only opened a fraction due to the chain and his view of her face was partially obstructed as she stood in the dark.

She was obviously expecting him because her big brown eyes only momentarily widened and Jax appreciated the fact she was smart enough to be afraid.

His blue eyes narrowed at her and waited for her to say something.

Jax continued puffing away on his smoke casually leaning against the doorframe, his eyes didn't leave hers and he watched her bite her bottom lip.

Realizing she wasn't going to say anything, he sniffed and tossed his cigarette behind him before standing up to his full height and squaring his shoulders.

"Someone made a mistake."

His voice was calm and that only made Evie more nervous, _why was he so collected?_ He'd been so angry when he visited her on Saturday.

"Are you going to let me in or make me stand out here all night?"

"Why do you want to come in?" Evie replied quickly.

Jax shrugged, "we need to talk."

Evie let out a humorless laugh, it was more like a cackle, "you'll talk and leave whilst I lay on my kitchen floor with a bullet wound in my face."

Jax had to bite his cheek to keep from smiling, she'd always been a firecracker, it was exactly the reason they'd fought so much in school.

"Look, on Saturday I scared you. I get that. I-"

"What the fuck do you want, Jackson? If you wanna kill me, there's nothing stopping you."

Evie was positive that the flimsy chain wouldn't be much of an obstruction if Jax wanted to get in.

He had always been tall in school and he must be at least 6"2, not to mention he probably worked out.

"You got your boyfriend in there or somethin'?" Jax nodded his head towards her, "he ready to tackle me to the floor if I charge in?"

She was almost certain that he knew she was home alone.

He was taunting her, like a predator that plays with it's food before he goes in for the kill.

All this stalling wasn't easing her nerves.

Evie didn't say anything, Jax adjusted the cut over his long sleeved plaid shirt and her eyes darted to his gun holster on his hip and she gulped.

Jax's eyes trailed down to what she was looking at and he smirked.

"I always knew ya had a thing for me darlin'."

Evie snarled, "fuck you, Jackson. Go the fuck away if you're not going to do anything. I'm sorry, alright?"

Jax had a hand around his ear and leaned forwards in a mocking manner, "what was that?"

Evie rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue a few times before she took a deep breath, her nerves were finally calming down.

She was more overwhelmed with anger than fear now.

"I'm sorry." She said quieter, "I didn't think it would be taken so seriously. Okay?"

Jax was watching her seriously now.

A moment passed between them before Jax placed his hand over his gun holster, he watched her eyes widen but he unclasped it, took the gun out and holding his hands up, he placed the gun on the ground never allowing his gaze to unwaver from her own fearful eyes.

When the weapon was on the ground, Evie let out a small sigh of relief.

As Jax stood to his full height, she shut the door, unlocked the chain before pulling the door open and stepping to the side.

**~.~**

Seeing Jax Teller in her small kitchen was weird enough.

He was leaning against her counter with his arms across his chest as he stared at her closely, she was standing on the opposite side of the kitchen, her own arms were by her sides.

She was fidgeting with the hem of her jumper.

"This isn't gonna go away." Jax finally said.

Evie wasn't looking at him, her eyes was on the floor but she nodded. "I know."

"Your story fucked things up for us."

Evie's eyes snapped up to meet his blue gaze, "I know."

Jax looked around her kitchen as if he was thinking about something before he looked back at her, "here's how things are gonna happen. First thing tomorrow morning, you're making a trip to the station..."

"Jax-"

"-to tell Unser and Hale that what you wrote is hearsay just to bump up a few readers and then you're going to go to work, write a nice long story about the weather..."

"Jax, wait-"

"-_I'm not finished_." He snapped. "And you're gonna go into Cole's office and plant this."

Jax's hands dug in his jeans pockets and retrieved a small packet.

Evie didn't need any explanation, she knew what it was and she almost felt sick by what was currently happening.

Jax was still talking but she wasn't listening anymore.

Her throat was tightening and she had to take deep breaths just to control her churning stomach.

"...Are you listening?"

"No." Evie answered honestly and braced herself against her wooden dining table.

Jax watched her breathe deeply and chuckled darkly, "this won't be easy, darlin' but you brought this on yourself."

Evie met Jax's eyes as she was still hunched over the table and she swallowed hard.

"Don't mess with the big boys." Jax stated and then held the baggy with the white powder towards her again, Evie stared at it as if it were a poisonous snake coiling up to strike her in the throat.

"I can't do what you're asking me to do." Evie told him and Jax's eyes darkened.

"You don't really have a choice."

Evie weighed her options.

She really didn't have many.

Any one that wasn't what Jax wanted would result in her being found in the gutter.

After a few moments, Evie spoke, "you want me to lie to the Sheriff and you want me to plant drugs in my bosses office. What then?"

"Let me handle what happens to Cole after that."

"Jax, _none_ of this was his fault."

Jax shrugged as if burning this bridge of connections really didn't bother him.

"We don't need him anymore."

It took Evie a moment to realize what he was insinuating.

Evie would be their new informant.

She'd be responsible for the clubs reputation in Charming Post.

She paused, "I'm not the editor, Jax. I can't control what anyone else writes. Callum would sieve your stories out, he's the man in charge, no questions asks. If.. When... Callum gets arrested, they'll just bring someone else in."

Jax leaned forward, "that's your problem."

Evie looked away and stared at the wall in front of her, her hands were still splayed on the table, she needed it to support her slowly crashing weight.

Jax sniffed and took out a smoke from his packet, "here's what you do. You give us the contacts we ask for, you give us the information we ask for, you ensure no bad press about the club gets published, you write what we tell you and you omit our names and you play nice. That's it. No complications, no arguments, no questions."

"It's the Charming Post," Evie spoke slowly, half in a trance, "not the CIA headquarters."

"Look darlin', it's the only newspaper outlet this town has meaning everything that happens here gets recorded and stored in your goddamn building. You have access to names, addresses, connections. Whether you like it or not, you and your job belongs to _us_."

Evie felt the '_us_' meant more '_him_.'

Jax was puffing away on a cigarette now suffocating the small kitchen and leaving a putrid smell.

Evelyn was panicking.

She was having an internal breakdown, she was completely in over her head and had no idea what the hell was expected of her or how she would even achieve half the tasks Jax would ask of her.

It was the sound of buttons being pressed that brought Evie back to her own kitchen, she saw her cellphone in the bikers hands and she furrowed her brow, "what're you doing?"

Jax put her phone down and then pocketed his own, " for when I need to call ya. We're done now."

He got up from the counter and headed towards the front door.

"Jax, wait."

Evie was stood in her hall as Jax was halfway in her house and halfway out on her porch.

"Nicholas Quinn is still dead. What do you want me to say tomorrow morning?"

Jax picked up his gun, using his back to keep the front door open as he put it back in his holster, he pondered it for a few moments before smiling a sadistic smile, "who was it that told you the Sons were involved in that killing?"

Evie hesitated.

Jax grinned, "tell me who it was darlin'."

There was nothing nice about the endearment he used, in fact, it was said in such a menacing way that it made her shiver.

Evie shook her head, "don't, Jackson."

Jax was laughing and Evelyn glared at him.

"I'm gonna bet it was little Ray Drayton."

Jax readjusted his leather cut and tossed a knowing look in Evie's direction, "either you tell the police that Ray Drayton confessed to the murder himself or I shoot him in the head."

She inhaled sharply and felt her stomach back in that iron vice.

She shook her head in disgust, "you're an asshole, Jackson Teller."

Jax already knew what she'd do now that he'd given her that ultimatum.

He laughed over his shoulder as he closed her front door leaving her standing in her hallway glaring daggers at his back.

* * *

"Let me get this straight. You published a story identifying SAMCRO as being the culprits behind a murder investigation and you're saying it was... a _rumour_?"

Hale was sat opposite Evie in the interview room and he exchanged a puzzled look with the Sheriff who was stood beside him.

Unser kept quiet, he was expecting the young journalist to come in and retract the story claiming it was fallacy as soon as Hale used it to arrest Clay, Jax, Bobby and Opie last weekend.

"Our resources are unreliable." Evie stated with the calmest demeanor she could muster given the circumstances.

She'd hardly slept but she'd managed to shower this morning and pull herself into her black pencil skirt and a white blouse, pull into the police station with her head held high and hadn't stuttered since she'd started talking.

Hale was exasperated, "how so? This was an easy ride. We suspected SAMCRO, your story made it easier to get the warrant for arrest..."

"Do you believe everything you read in the paper, Officer Hale?" Evie eyed him with a resolute stare behind her glasses and watched his body collapse in frustration.

He was stumped.

Evie cleared her throat, "a confession was given to us yesterday."

Hale and Unser listened carefully as Evie described Ray Drayton as being fidgety and sweaty when he walking into Charming Post's building yesterday afternoon claiming he'd killed the clerk himself.

Evie had been in many situations that required her to lie.

By the time Evelyn was 18, she'd had to lie to the Principle so many times, she wasn't sure if she could even stomach another.

Not to mention that working at a newspaper, it prompted a lie now and again.

Evie hated to admit it but she was _good_ at lying.

Which was why she wasn't surprised that Hale and Unser were beginning to believe her by the end of her story.

They asked inquisitive questions, they even looked as if they'd expected Ray to be capable of something like this.

It certainly didn't help when Evie added, "he was as high as a kite."

That was the final blow.

Hale thanked her politely and Evie left the station with a sick feeling in her stomach as she pictured the young man being taken into custody and possibly sent to jail for something he didn't do.

He'd been an innocent witness.

And she was sending him down.

When Evie was in her car and a safe distance away from the station, she pulled her car over and shoved her hands into her hair mussing up the bun she'd put it into.

One task done.

The next one had her choking on her own saliva every time she thought about the white baggy in her purse.

Callum Cole was a nice man, thankfully unmarried and no kids but his long time girlfriend was sweet and the pair were moving in together next month.

Resting her head against her steering wheel, Evelyn took deep breaths.

It was a good ten minutes before her phone beeped alerting her of a text message.

**GET A MOVE ON**

Evie looked up suddenly, she looked out her windows until she saw what she was looking for.

There he sat, casually parked up on the other side of the road sat on his black Harley, sunglasses covered his eyes and he was holding his helmet and phone in his lap.

He was staring right at her.

Evie narrowed her eyes and threw her phone on the seat before getting out of her car.

Barely bothering to look before she crossed the road, she marched towards him.

"Don't follow me," she snapped when he was in hearing distance.

She stopped in front of him and he took his sunglasses off, he was smirking deviously.

"Had to make sure you got the job done." He said nonchalantly and then tossed an appreciative look towards her car, "I wanted to tell you last night. Smokin' ride."

Her prized Camaro was a family heirloom, her mother had never learned to drive it so when she left, she didn't take it with her.

In fact, she didn't take hardly anything when she jumped on a state bus and booked it out of Charming and probably California without looking back.

"Did Daddy buy it for you?" Jax was grinning at her glare.

"Fuck you, Jax."

Harold Hart was a known name in Charming, he was one of the top lawyers in the state of California.

He resided in one of the few mansion homes outside of the suburbs, in the more upstate part of Charming.

Which begged Jax to ask the question, _what exactly his daughter was doing living in a house that looked like his in the center of Charming getting by writing for a newspaper?_

"Text me when you've done the job." He said instead and could only laugh at the look on the small brunettes face as she tossed him a disgusted look over her shoulder before she stepped back out onto the road.

"Don't fucking follow me around."

Jax saluted her as she got back into her car and sped off in the direction of her work.

Jax watched her until she disappeared and nodded.

So far so good.

* * *

It wasn't hard getting into Cole's office.

Despite the entire office block being made completely out of glass windows and doors, nobody stopped to give her a second look as she casually strolled into the editors office with the white baggy hidden in the stack of papers Evelyn carried in with her.

It wasn't hard looking inconspicuous when she put the papers down and nudged the baggy out so that it fell onto his desk.

It landed perfectly in the space between a picture of his girlfriend and his stationary.

Evie had to smack herself when she actually thought it didn't look entirely out of place.

She was a terrible person.

She left the stack of useless papers on Cole's desk and made her way out of his office.

Even though nobody was, she felt like everyone was staring at her.

She stared straight ahead and couldn't stop the shakes when she sat on her office chair and dug out her phone.

Pausing only for a moment, she hovered over Jax's number before hitting send.

Exhaling in anticipation she found her eyes wandering to the elevator not sure what she'd find.

Minutes ticked by and Evie was tapping a pen against her hand, her feet were bouncing under desk and she couldn't take her eyes off the elevators on the other side of the room.

Glancing at the clock she saw that it had been at least ten minutes since she'd text Jax.

_What was he planning?_

Just as she was about to double check to see if she'd even sent the text, the elevator doors opened and Hale emerged with two other police officers with Jax and Bobby in tow.

Evie watched transfixed as Hale approached one of the trainee's and summoned them to fetch Cole.

Callum marched out of one of the tech rooms with a face of worry and rage as a warrant to search his office was being thrust in his face.

Jax hadn't expected Callum to defend himself.

He smirked at him knowingly as Callum looked frantically from the police to the VP and the editor gulped as he reluctantly allowed the search to begin.

Nobody looked toward Evie except Jax who caught her look as he sauntered by, that smirk was everpresent on his flawless face and Evie couldn't help but think he truly was a devil with an angels face.

Her mouth was dry as she waited for only eight minutes before she saw Callum being led away in handcuffs being read his rights.

The whole office block was in complete shock as the editor of the paper was being arrested for possession.

It seemed like it was happening in slow motion, the police and the SOA members following Cole into the elevator.

Evie didn't miss the look of despair on her boss' face and she didn't miss the look of approval on Jax's face.

It was that look that told her that her duty wasn't over.

_If Jax truly was the devil, she was officially the devil's servant._

* * *

**Wow, I have 7 followers already and a review! Thank you! That means a lot.  
I hope you enjoyed this second chapter, I will try and keep them lengthy so that something significant happens in each chapter.  
**

******Subscribe if you want to read more. And favourite if you liked it. If you didn't, thanks anyway and everyone have a nice day.**

******~QD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Road Doves, Ride 'til Dark**

_Hold it together_  
_Birds of a feather_  
_Nothing but lies and crooked wings_  
_Hiding betrayal  
_**~ Evil Angel; Breaking Benjamin**

~.~ Chapter 3 ~.~

Evie didn't have many friends left in Charming.

After she'd disappointed her father refusing to attend the prestige law school he'd planned for her when she was 18, Evie remained in Charming and achieved her ambition of writing for the local paper.

"A _writer_?"

Her father had spat at her when she'd told him the day after Graduation three years ago.

"A writer is for those with a big imagination and no balls, Evelyn. Be a lawyer, like me."

Evie had to admit, she'd much rather be sat in a luxurious beach house on a sunny beach resort drinking martini's with a million dollar publishing contract for writing fiction but she'd take anything that took her closer to that dream.

If that meant writing for Charming Post - she'd do it.

Besides, writing for Charming Post brought her closer to her best friend - Ruby Ullamo was a freelance photographer occassionally hired by the paper.

Ruby had only arrived in Charming Senior year all the way from Chicago so she was an incredibly enticing specimen for all the male species that final year.

With her firey red hair and freckles, she was loud and bubbly and was probably the only girl in Charming High that could handle more than four tequila shots without passing out.

Even today, Evie wasn't sure why Ruby hung around in Charming when she could have a more than fulfilling life in New York or Los Angeles where the photography business was at a peak.

"These are amazing."

Evie was now stood in her kitchen inspecting her friends photo's that lay on her counter.

She was in awe.

She'd passed hundreds of the Charming Cherry and she'd never seen the flower up close like it was on her counter right now.

Every single speck, every tiny detail was so contrastingly clear against the blue counter and Evie grinned and turned to her smug friend who sat at the table with a cup of coffee.

"As always, help yourself to one."

Evie picked the best one and placed it seperately from the others.

As Ruby sipped at her coffee she observed her friend closely noticing the way her eyes would dart over to her phone.

Evie crossed the kitchen and took the seat opposite the redhead and Ruby took this as her opportunity to voice her thoughts.

"Something you want to talk to me about?"

Evie's eyes shot up and she shook her head quickly, "no, why?"

Ruby raised a perfect brow, "your boss was just arrested for cocaine possession, Eve. Isn't there anything you want to say?"

Evie felt her heart plummet.

_Did Ruby know_?

Was she that transparent?

How was it that obvious that she'd been behind it?

Evie swallowed and shrugged.

"He shouldn't have been a coke-head."

Ruby let out a loud laugh, "I always knew that guy was cagey. Didn't I tell you? That one time at that party, I told you..."

Evie allowed Ruby's voice to trail out and she delved back into her own head.

It had been almost a week since Callum's arrest and there was no word from Jax.

A substitute editor from Sacramento was asked to stand in for a temporary three month period whilst interviews commence to replace Cole.

The journalists were called to an emergency meeting first thing Wednesday morning and were sworn to strict secrecy that there were to be no stories on Cole's incarceration.

For Charming's reputational purposes, Callum Cole has decided to take indefinite leave until further notice.

It was now Sunday night and although Jax had disappeared, Evelyn has had a restless three nights.

She was constantly anticipating a text or a call, or worse, a knock on the door.

After a few more coffee's and casual chat, Ruby bid her friend farewell and left before it reached midnight.

As soon as the door was shut, Evie was enveloped with an eerie feeling of being watched.

Her curtains were closed and her doors were locked, wrapping her cream cardigan around her tightly, she glanced briefly up her stairs and then back at her front room before doing a full 360.

She was driving herself crazy.

As the silence in her home began to deafen her, she flinched at the hard pound on her front door.

She sighed knowing it wasn't her redheaded friend on the other side.

Not bothering to use the chain, Evie pulled the door open and hoped the sour look on her face was giving the biker the hint.

"Evenin' Evie."

Jax had a toothpick in his mouth and was twirling it with his tongue.

Evie let out a disgusted sound and turned away from the door allowing him to step inside before she whirled on him, "what do you want?"

"I'm good," he said with a smirk, "how're you?"

"Jax."

"Nothin' much," Jax was still smirking at her irritated expression and slapped his hands on his jeans, "how about you?"

Evie rolled her eyes with exasperation and then turned around to head into her kitchen leaving Jax to wallow in triumph in her hall.

He glanced around her house and noticed that it suited her.

She was a bookworm in school which explained her numerous bookshelves scattered with rows and rows of books.

A quick look at her living room saw a small television but a state of the art computer and printer.

When he'd finished nosing, he wandered into her kitchen to see Evie hunched over something.

She was pinning something to a wooden frame and he leaned on the counter on the other side of the room.

"Whatcha doing?"

Evelyn ignored him and continued her task of neatly placing the Charming Cherry photograph into the spare frame to hang with the rest of Ruby's collection.

"Alright, so, here's the next thing you have to do-"

"Fuck off."

Jax licked his teeth.

He wasn't a particularly patient man but he knew how to keep his shit cool when it needed to be.

Somehow, this girl managed to get under his skin and made him want to throttle her.

"... I need you to-"

"Are you deaf?"

Evie turned on her heel to glare at him, she gestured at her clock that hung on the wall, "it's nearly midnight and you're giving me orders. Go away."

Jax's brow lifted into his hairline and was thrown back in time when they were both 15 years old Freshmans and he'd asked the small girl with glasses for a pen, she'd scrunched her face up at his worn jeans and T-Shirt and shook her head.

"Go away." She'd snapped and he'd been left speechless by a geek.

Evie was muttering something now and Jax was forced back into her kitchen when she had thrown a dish towel at him.

He watched it hit his chest lamely before falling at his feet. Evie's eyes were narrowed and he squared his shoulders.

"What?"

"You weren't even listening to me."

"Nope, sorry darlin'. Now, would you let me speak? Your debt aint paid yet."

Being reminded she owed him, Evie cringed and bit the inside of her cheek.

"Can't you come back tomorrow?" Her voice was quieter now and he almost wanted to listen but he shook his head.

"I need this to be written tomorrow, published the next day."

"You want me to write a story?"

Jax smiled, "it's your job ain't it?"

She didn't reply and he continued.

"Expose Cole's coke habit."

Evie's eyes widened but before she could say anything, Jax held up his hand.

"I really don't care about anything you have to say to get out of this. I need a long, detailed story about his extra curricular habit as well as an anonymous statement about how sexist he was in the workplace."

She shook her head with a look of revulsion, "you're unbelievable."

Jax grinned, "that's what all the girls tell me."

"Well I can't write it."

The biker cocked his head actually allowing her to explain.

"We were told specifically not to write anything about Cole that might harm his, the paper or Charming's reputation. _God,_ Jackson. The man is in jail for something he didn't even do. It's over. Let it go."

There was a momentary silence and Evie thought he was actually considering what she'd said but Jax just shrugged carelessly.

"I don't care. Get it done."

He turned towards her front door and Evie let out a noise that was half desperation and half frustration.

He stopped in his tracks but didn't face her.

He let out a long sigh as he waited for her to get her words out.

He knew she was trying to think of something clever.

Something he would have to listen to.

Her sigh of defeat made him smirk and he opened the door and walked out without another word.

Evie's hands were clenched by her sides and she held her head back and let out a noise of anger. "Fuck!"

* * *

By midday, Evie's story was fabricated exactly like Jax requested.

She saved it to her memory stick before leaving her office and making her way towards stand-in editor Peter Archibald's office.

After a quick, inconspicuous peek inside to see it was empty, Evie snuck inside closing the door behind her.

Due to Cole's office being under investigation by the police, Archibald was assigned the temporary office near the back of the building and thankfully, it was a proper office with no glass walls and a sturdy wooden door with a lock.

With a nervous glance at the door, Evie got to work with entering her memory stick into his laptop before saving it to tomorrow's documents.

She attached a small **FINALIZED** note on the side so that nobody would proofread it and sent it.

Exhaling slowly as if she'd just been successful in robbing a bank, she left the office and the building without saying a word to anyone.

Although she felt guilty, there was another feeling coursing through her as she crossed the carpark.

Sending a quick text to Jax to notify him of her success, she recognized the foreign feeling as adrenaline.

She'd gotten away with something so clandestine.

She was an unscrupulous journalist being stipulated into dishonest behaviour that was putting her job at risk.

Her morals were non-existent.

Jax was ruining her one tiny, dirty task at a time.

_So why did she feel a sense almost delighted when Jax replied that he was proud of her?_

* * *

**-Charming High School, Freshman Year-**

Evelyn Hart was a pack of nerves.

She felt awkward and anxious and although she was one of many Freshmans on their first day, she felt she was entirely alone in this bustling hallway.

Her books were hugged to her chest, her hair was in a tight ponitail and her glasses sat crooked on her nose.

She was having trouble finding her first class, Precalculus.

It was one of many elective classes her father insisted on, US Gov and Law were the others.

Thankfully, she'd managed to convince him to letting her take Creative Writing, AP English Language and a Journalism class.

The door numbers were hidden by flocks of lingering students, some who were older and looked at her as if she were an insect.

Some of the older boys looked amused by her obvious despairing expression.

One boy had tugged her poni-tail and another had smacked her books from her hand.

They were laughing as they took off down the corridor and Evie was beginning to understand why teenagers hated high school so much.

Just as anxiety was clawing its way up her throat, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Turning, she was faced with a boy her age with shaggy blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

He was tall and he was wearing jeans and a band T-Shirt.

He was smiling at her politely but her anxiety was making her teary and she wanted to get away from this boy as quickly as possible.

"I'm running ten minutes late for auto tech, do you have a pen I can borrow?"

His voice was deep and he _just kept staring at her. _

Evie knew if she stayed any longer she would have some kind of nervous breakdown in front of this boy.

So she did the only thing she could think of in distress.

She threw him a dirty look and bit "go away" before taking off down the hall feeling his shocked eyes on her back.

**~.~**

Jackson Teller knew high school was going to be tough.

He knew he'd have to balance his classes as well as being a prospect in SAMCRO.

He knew he'd have to study hard and work even harder.

And even though this thought kept lingering in the back of his mind, he still walked into Charming High School on his first day as a Freshman with a beaming smile on his face.

Opie was going to be meeting him at lunch, he had his eyes sat on a pretty brunette girl he'd seen in the parking lot and he had managed to shave without cutting himself this morning.

However, the bell that had run ten minutes ago reminded him he was also running ten minutes late to his first class.

On his way through the busy, rather intimidating hall full of older students, Jax spotted a lonely girl who was frozen to her spot in the middle of the hall.

Although nobody was attacking her directly, the surrounding people were laughing, finding amusement in the obvious fact she was lost.

Approaching the girl he realized he almost towered over her.

She was obviously a Freshman and he grinned.

Reaching out he gently touched her shoulder.

She turned slowly and he was suddenly aware that she looked upset.

Thinking of the only thing he could muster up under pressure, he stumbled over his words when he asked for a pen.

His grin was wiped off his face when the girls face contorted.

"Go away" she said with venom and then she took off without looking back.

To say he was shocked was an understatement.

Her appearance was almost laughable when he thought about the stereotypical 'nerds' he knew he'd encounter in school.

However he imagined them with a little more manners.

He took one last look in her direction before shaking his head and taking off towards auto tech.

* * *

**I have reviews & followers! Yay. Thank you.  
I have been numerously complimented for how different this story is to some of the others on this site and I appreciate that, it's a huge compliment as that was exactly what I was aiming for.  
I hope those who like it so far continue to do so. 13 followers out of 256 views - you people are loyal!  
**

**Subscribe if you want to read more. And favourite if you liked it. If you didn't, thanks anyway and everyone have a nice day.**

**~ QD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Road Doves, Ride 'til Dark**

_Pray to your God_  
_Open your heart_  
_Whatever you do don't be afraid of the dark_  
_Cover your eyes, the devils inside  
_**~ Night of the Hunter; 30 Seconds To Mars**

~.~ Chapter 4 ~.~

"There's a rat amongst us."

Peter Archibald was seething.

He had gathered all 8 of Charming Post's journalists in the large conference room with todays paper sat in the middle of it.

He was stood with his hands on the table, he glared at all of them individually and not one of them faltered.

Archibald gnawed his tongue.

"Didn't I tell each and every single one of you that this story was not to be published? I know I'm only temporary but I'm still the goddamn editor and I-"

"With all due respect Sir," Evie piped up resting her elbows on table, "you are the editor and somehow, this story was sent to publishing with documents sent to you."

Archibald stalled for a tiny moment before waving his finger, "that's the appalling factor, Miss Hart. Publishing says the story was 'finalized' and it certainly was not proofread by me."

The room went silent.

Every now and again someone would catch Evie's eyes but nobody hovered for more than a second.

She just wasn't the type to do something like that.

She was sure they assumed she wasn't even capable of being quiet if she were the accused.

Leanne Blaine cleared her throat and looked around the room.

She was the senior journalist and there was a lot of gossip surrounding her as she was apparently the best candidate for Cole's replacement.

"Mr Archibald, I am sure it was an honest mistake."

Archibald spluttered, "a mistake? Someone wrote that story for fun? Have you read it?! Not only was Callum Cole a coke-head but he apparently sexually assaulted some members of female staff and I won't even mention the alleged tryst with an anonymous male employee."

"We made statements this morning," Leanne stated, "all of us told the police that Cole had never been inappropriate to us."

She nodded around the room at the 6 female journalists whilst the only male journalist looked indifferent.

Archibald scrubbed his head with his palm.

"How can we make this go away?"

"We cant," Leanne chimed in, "look, let Charming make its own mind up about Cole. Let's focus on how that story got in the paper."

Evelyn sat back in her chair, her phone in her bag was burning a hole through the leather and she knew Jax had been calling her for nearly an hour.

The soles of her feet bounced under the table.

Thankfully, an assistant came through the door alerting Archibald of an important call.

Archibald pointed a finger at Leanne, "you take care of this. I want a name on my desk by the end of the week."

Taking a last long look around the room, he disappeared leaving Leanne to smile lamely.

"Well, I can say for myself that I had nothing to do with this."

The room was awkward and uncomfortable and Evie remained silent.

Leanne, realizing she wasn't going to get anywhere, waved her hand dismissively.

The room couldn't have emptied quicker.

When Evie was safely back in her own office, a sigh of relief passed her lips and she dug through her bag to retrieve her phone.

A push of a button later she had it pressed to her ear. "What?"

"Where the hell have you been?"

Jax's voice was tense and the background noise suggested he was at Teller-Morrow.

"You should know, you're the reason my ass was pulled into a goddamn meeting this morning."

Evie's voice was quiet and she glanced outside before making herself look occupied with her laptop.

"You in the clear?"

"No, Jackson. There's only 8 journalists that work here. That means there's only 8 suspects. It won't take them long to sniff me out."

"Would you relax? If you look guilty, then you are guilty."

Evie rolled her eyes at his stupid attempt of importing life advice.

She heard him chuckle over the phone.

"That was a good read this mornin' darlin'. Love your imagination."

There was an ulterior message lingering but Evie ignored it. "Can I go now?"

"No," Jax turned serious, "I need an update on Ray Drayton."

Evie scoffed, "Ray? Why? He's in custody for murder, what else do you need to know?"

"I need access to him."

"You should've thought about that before you sent him down for something you did." She paused and took a breath, "look, you won't be able to see him."

"A journalist can."

She rubbed the crown of her head tiredly, "I was the one who accused him, Jax. For fuck sake. They won't let me walk in there."

"I don't care. Get it done."

Jax hung up without another word and Evie could've thrown it at the wall.

Rubbing her temples, she tried to control her heart-rate.

_How was she supposed to convince Chaming's Sheriff that she needed __to talk to Ray Drayton?_

"Rough morning?"

Evie's head shot up to see Leanne hovering by her door.

"Just tired." Evie said, "something wrong?"

Leanne curiously inspected the young journalists office before resting her eyes on Evie, "I just thought I'd drop in. You looked like something was bothering you."

Evie's smile was artificial.

"I'm fine."

Leanne crossed the room and took an uninvited seat on the chair opposite Evie who was watching her closely.

"Who was on the phone?"

Evie cocked her head silently demanding a justification for the prying question.

"Whoever it was looked like they wound you up pretty tight."

"It's fine."

"You can talk to me, you know."

Evie bit her cheek restraining the incredulous smile, "listen, Leanne, I understand you're trying to play Nancy Drew but you're barking up the wrong tree."

"Someone wrote that story about Cole. It didn't just appear from nowhere." Leanne's tone was bordering of accusing and Evie didn't like it.

"It wasn't me."

"No?"

Evie leaned forward slightly, her eyes glaring a hole through the older womans, "no."

"I need to give Archibald a name at the end of the week, Evelyn Hart."

Evie stood and towered over the woman, "it won't be mine. Now if you'll excuse yourself, I have a weather report to write."

Leanne stood and left without saying anything else and Evie exhaled.

She picked up her phone and text a quick message; **I'LL HANDLE IT**

* * *

Evie had never visited a prison before.

She'd never had any reason to.

It wasn't a particular location she preferred to spend her time.

Getting visitation rights for Callum Cole proved easier than Evie was expecting.

After a small persuasive talk with his DA and a professional approach, Evie was sitting on a small metal table in a large room.

After a few seconds, a buzzer sounded and the iron door opened revealing some of the prisoners.

Callum was fourth.

When he saw her, he did a double take and then took quick steps to reach her.

He sat down and Evie began to look at him more closely.

His gaunt expression, pale face and tired eyes.

He'd only been inside for a few days but from what the DA told her, with the charges and evidence, it wasn't leaning in Cole's favour.

Cole rested his head in his hands before looking up at her and he looked confused and desperate.

"What's going on, Eve? H-How did this even_ happen?_"

Evie swallowed her guilt.

"I don't know. I really don't know, Callum."

There was a pause between them before Evie spoke again, "was all that stuff true? The cocaine, the assault?"

Callum looked as if he were about to burst into tears, she'd never seen her ex-boss look so vulnerable and weak.

Even when he was arrested, there was only confusion.

"No! Oh God, no! Evie, you know I would never!"

_That was the hardest part_, she thought, _was that she did know_.

The journalist leaned forward and watched Cole rub his face frantically as if his skin was irritating him.

"I think I know who helped SAMCRO put you in here."

That statement made Cole freeze.

His movements ceased and he slowly looked up at the woman opposite him.

His eyes were narrowed, "who?"

Evie shook her head.

She risked a glance at the officer who stood boredly at the front of the room.

Her heart was beating rapidly but she felt under control.

"Before I tell you, I need something."

"What? What do you need?"

"Ray Drayton."

Callum inhaled and looked at the floor as if searching his mind, "Drayton. Yeah, that little runt just sits in his cell and cries all damn day."

"I need to talk to him, Callum."

Evie's voice was quiet but she was clear.

Callum raised his head and his demeanor was changing from confused to suspicious.

"Why, Evie? What's going on?"

Evelyn remained quiet.

Cole was chewing his lip, "they won't even let you anywhere near him, Evie. Word around here is that he confessed to you... You workin' with SAMCRO?"

"You think I would?" Evie didn't let him answer that, "I can't see him but you can."

"You want me to be your little running man for whatever shit you got going on?" He scoffed, "fuck you, Evie, in case you haven't noticed, I'm in a world of shit on my own here."

"Do this," she demanded, "and I'll tell you exactly who planted that coke."

* * *

She could count on one hand the number of times she'd ever come within close proximity of Teller-Morrow.

It still looked exactly the same, the open garage, the white bricked building with a small reception, some outside benches and a line of very expensive and distinctive Harley's.

Evie took a deep breath and shut the door of her Camaro before walking up to the garage.

She dithered for a moment about whether she should walk right into the garage or head towards the reception.

She was saved from the decision however when someone whistled in her direction.

It was the distinct blonde hair that she recognized and she froze in her spot watching Jax throw a dirty rag in a random direction and said something to a curly haired man before heading towards her.

He was wearing a grease stained pair of jeans and a grey T-Shit, without his leather cut.

His shit eating grin had her make a sound of disgust and she crossed her arms over her chest.

The sun was high in the sky and the heat was making her regret wearing her black tights with her black skirt.

She'd opened a few buttons of her white blouse and she was feeling uncomfortable under Jax's stare.

"Can I help you, darlin'?"

Evie braced herself before she told Jax what she had in mind.

She glanced at the reception, "can we go inside? This heat is killing me."

Jax's eyes looked appreciatively up and down at her attire before nodding and she followed him inside.

The reception was cooler.

With only a desk heavilly laden with papers of all colours, a telephone and a printer there wasn't much space but Evie and Jax stood on seperate sides of the room anyway.

"I have something." She began and watched Jax's expression remain the same. "I know you want me to see Ray Drayton myself but listen to me, it's impossible."

Sensing Jax was going to object and dismiss her, Evie held up a hand to shut him up.

"Let me finish. I went to see Cole. He sees Ray every day in the lunch hall, his cell is in the same block. It would be a piece of cake for Callum to distribute whatever information you need to give to Ray. And I have visitation rights for Cole so I can collect anything you need from Ray. Understand?"

Jax's arms crossed his broad chest, he still looked uninterested but he was hanging off every word she was saying and Evie knew it.

There was a tiny smile lingering on her lips but she resisted.

"You sleepin' with Cole or somethin'?"

Narrowing her eyes, Evie bit, "excuse me?"

Jax shoved a hand through his hair and was grinning, "what makes you think Cole would do anything for us? He knows we were behind the whole coke thing."

"He's not doing it for you. He's doing it for me."

Jax's piercing gaze went cold, "what the fuck do you have?"

Evie pursed her lips, "I have, Jackson Teller, the goddamn brains to help you get whatever you need to a falsely convicted murderer. You listening?"

He didn't answer her and instead leaned against the wall and allowed her to talk without interruption.

"Leanne Blaine has got a fucking hard-on to find whoever the hell it was in our building who published that shit about Cole. For your sake, you should be concerned that she is on to me. Therefore, we need her out of the goddamn way."

Jax had to give credit to the journalist.

After seeing her for the first time since Graduation three years ago, she was sitting in her office all doe-eyed and afraid of the biker who'd stormed into her office giving her threats even if she did try and hide it with a bitchy attitude.

And now here she was, after almost a week around him and she was becoming exactly like he remembered in High School; fierce and using her damn intelligence to get people in trouble.

Namely him.

"I'm going to tell Cole that it was Leanne who planted the coke in his office. That's why he's going to help me get to Drayton."

"Why would this bitch want Cole to go down?"

"Easy. Promotion. She's in the works to replace Cole as we speak."

Jax tapped his scruffy chin with the pad of his index finger, he was carefully considering her proposal.

It would've been easier to see Ray face to face but if an inside courier was the only way, he was willing to give Evie's plan a chance.

"You thought this through, haven't you?"

He was admittedly impressed with her.

Evie shrugged, "you didn't give me much of a choice."

Jax nodded his head and glanced outside to see his mother approaching them.

He cursed under his breath.

Gemma Teller-Morrow walked into the reception surprised to see her son leaning against the wall, she removed the sunglasses from her face and was about to question him before her eyes caught the young woman stood on the other side of the room.

Her shark-like eyes stared the woman down, inspecting her business attire and her glasses before she smirked.

"Well well well, Evelyn Hart. You proved to be more useful than anyone expected."

Evie knew Gemma well.

She'd seen her around Charming High several times and couldn't even count the amount of times she was called in with Evie's own father to try and rectify whatever it was that caused their children to be such a nuisance to eachother and the school.

Evie always remembered her being dangerously glamorous.

There was no difference now as she stood in the same room as the Queen of Charming.

She felt slightly uncomfortable under her gaze but she held her own.

"I was just leaving."

Before she could take another step, Jax halted her, "Mom, Evie's got some plans for the Drayton situation."

Evie's eyes bore into Jax's before she met Gemma's hard gaze again.

"Is that so?"

The young woman nodded and gestured to Jax, "he can tell you. I'm going."

Gemma turned towards her son when the door was closed.

"I don't have to worry about her, do I?"

Jax looked at her heading towards her car and smirked, "I don't think you need to worry at all, Mom."

He left the reception and jogged towards Evie who was a few feet away from her car.

She hand her hands in her hair and was pulling it free from the confines of bobby pins and a hairband.

Watching as it fell around her shoulders, he reached out to touch her arm, she gasped and whirled around surprised to see him.

"What? Forget to threaten me if this doesn't work?"

Jax shook his head with a small smile, "there's a party tomorrow night at the clubhouse. I'm officially inviting you."

Evie was momentarily stunned and her feet felt rooted to the ground.

Then she looked dubious.

"What are you planning?"

Jax laughed out loud and threw his hands in the air, "nothing! Cross my heart. I've been laying a lot on you this week and you've done well. I want to congratulate you."

"Send me a box of chocolates."

She opened the door to her car and was about to get in before he grabbed her arm again.

She turned with a sigh.

"What?"

"Come to the party."

Jax said not teasing anymore.

"You might enjoy yourself."

"I think the last time I enjoyed myself in your company was when you pulled the fire alarm to get us_ both_ out of detention."

The memory made Jax's lips tug into a nostalgic smile.

"Yeah, I remember that. It was actually just supposed to get me out of detention, babe."

The term of endearment didn't go amiss but neither of them questioned it.

Evie shrugged, "yeah well, Principle Tate was distracted, I wasn't going to sit there."

This rare occasion where Jax and Evie could tolerate eachother for more than half an hour and interact civilly was a relief to both of them.

He kicked the gravel beneath his feet and started again.

"Evie, will you please come to the party tomorrow night? I promise not to get you drunk, spike your drink, look up your skirt or whatever else you're expecting we do at clubhouse parties."

Contemplating it, Evie weighed her options.

There wasn't anything pressing she needed to do and getting along with Jax might actually prove to be more useful if she was going to be working for him.

That sparked another idea.

"Jax, the story about you and your club. It's gone. Wiped. What the hell kinda debt am I working to erase?"

Jax didn't plan on ending this on a sour note so instead he shot her a smile and held the car door open.

Disappointed by his silence, she frowned but got into the car with an internal promise to bring it up again soon.

Before he shut the door, Jax leaned in so that his face was only a few inches away from hers.

"The party?"

"I'll think about it."

Satisfied, Jax shut her door and watched her pull out of the lot.

Even he had to admit she'd done more than enough already to work off that tiny mistake but having her around was proving to be very beneficial.

And she didn't seem to be fighting him anymore, he realized with an internal smirk,_ he was finally getting through to her._

* * *

**I just want to acknowledge here some of the great reception I've been getting because of this story. I like how it's going and I need to clarify that although yes, this is a Jax/OC, they aren't going to fall into bed immediately. The plot and character development is the best part of any story.**

**Subscribe if you want to read more. And favourite if you liked it. If you didn't, thanks anyway and everyone have a nice day.**

**~ QD**


End file.
